<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psycho Mind (FANART) by V_a_l_y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268424">Psycho Mind (FANART)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_a_l_y/pseuds/V_a_l_y'>V_a_l_y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFF - Fanart For Friends [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bikers, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Motorcycles, Sketches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_a_l_y/pseuds/V_a_l_y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart ispired by "PSYCHO MIND" fanfiction by TatsuEigo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFF - Fanart For Friends [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psycho Mind (FANART)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/gifts">TatsuEigo</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220520">Psycho Mind</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo">TatsuEigo</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>